Je ne veux que ton bonheur!
by kenshi-sama
Summary: Kyo et Hatsuharu filent l'amour parfait depuis quelques temps mais cette amour idylique doit tragiquement prendre fin. Non sans une dernière nuit passionnée ( warning:Limon)


Auteuse : Kenshi-sama ( kenshita@yahoo.fr ) Genre : Yaoi, Science Fiction, Death fic (pas triste) réincarnation, Limon. Couples : Hatsuharu + Kyo. Base : Fruit Basket Disclaiming : Les personnages de FB ne sont pas a moi, je me permets juste de les utiliser pour mettre en scène encore une de mes idées de pure pervers.  
  
Inspiration : c'est en lisant un Doujishi de Naono Boura (Kimi ni sasayaku mirai / Kimi ni sasayaku rakuen) que j'ai eu l'idée de faire une fiction qui reprend cette histoire que je trouve super mignonne. Ouais ! Je sais...ça fait plagia....bouhhhhhhh comme j'ai honte...mais j'ai honte  
  
Spéciale dédicace à mon mamour de Yunny-chan.  
  
Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur.  
  
Kyo entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hatsuharu dans la maison de Shigure. Il était endormi et semblait si paisible. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur sa chevelure blanche en bataille sous la couette de son futon. Kyo se glissa dans la couche de son compagnon. Il se rappel encore du jour où Haru a été affecté dans sa chambre par Shigure quand il a commencer le Lycée. Il avait gueulé dans tout les sens car il ne voulait pas être dans la même pièce que Black-Haru, qui ne voulait que se battre avec lui, or, lui ne rêvait que de le prendre dans ses bras. Après quelques mois de cohabitation houleuses il avait enfin réussit à le maîtriser et s'expliquer avec lui. Quel gâchis ! Quand il y pense. Tout le temps qu'ils ont pu perdre tout les deux à se chamailler à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à face. Ils auraient dût profiter de ce temps passé ensemble au lieu de jouer aux gamins intenables. Temps, que Kyo savait tellement précieux, maintenant. Hatsuharu se retourna vers lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il l'avait sentit quand Kyo était rentré dans son Futon. Il sourit à Kyo, lui fendant un petit peu plus son cœur. Le roux se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire sans Hatsuharu à ses cotés.  
  
-« Bonsoir ! Tu es déjà de retour ? » Demanda Haru à Kyo, qui commençai à lui caresser doucement le dos.  
  
-« oui, je suis de retour. -tu me manquais vraiment trop. » Ce qui était vrai. Kyo se voyait mal partir sans avoir revu une dernière fois ce jeune homme qui était si cher à son cœur depuis un an maintenant. Non, il aimait Haru depuis bien plus longtemps qu'un an. Tout comme lui était amoureux de lui. D'ou sa fureur et son envie de le battre. Son cadet lui en voulait secrètement de ressentir un tel sentiment pour un garçon de la part de qui il ne pouvait rien attendre en retour.  
  
-« comment ça c'est passé avec Akito ? » Le blond avait les yeux inquiets à la perspective de ce qui était arrivé entre Akito et l'homme qu'il aime. Il avait beau avoir quinze ans, il était certain de vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec Kyo. Si Akito ne pouvait comprendre leur bonheur, c'était son problème.  
  
-« tut tut ... lui ordonna Kyo avant de seller ses lèvre d'un baiser. je n'ai aucune envie de parler de Akito. tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Je veux te faire l'amour Haru. T'adore que je te fasse l'amour » plaisanta t-il pour le forcer à lui sourire encore une fois. Un sourire qu'il gardera précieusement dans sa mémoire, pour toute l'éternité car il n'était pas prêt de le revoir d'aussitôt.  
  
-« et c'est toi qui ose me dire une chose pareille, s'indigna Hatsuharu, je te signale que tu es le premier à te jeter sur moi dès que nous nous retrouvons seuls. »  
  
Le blond lui sourit enfin avant de se coller plus étroitement contre lui. Kyo se rendit compte que Haru allait lui manque à en mourir, sans jeu de mots grotesque.  
  
Il commença à toucher et à caresser le jeune homme comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Il défit la ceinture de son Yukata et l'ouvrit pour savourer sa peau laiteuse. Bientôt, son cadet se retrouva complètement nu sous Kyo, qui continuait à dévorer son corps. Il laissa errer sa main sur son torse faiblement musclé, s'arrêtant alternativement aux deux pointes roses endurcies. Se relèvent, il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvre pour les savourer avant de lui livrer une cascade de baisers, partant de la bouche, descendent dans le cou et continuant sur le torse de Haru. Cette fois-ci, il prit l'un des tétons pointant de plaisir entre ses lèvres avant de se mettre à le lécher doucement, faisant se tordre de satisfaction Haru. Le blond enfila ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kyo pour l'inciter à lui en donner plus. Mais peine perdue car Kyo les effleuraient à peine, passant rapidement d'un coté à l'autre. Sa main descendit lentement sur le corps de Haru et alla contenter son entrejambe, déjà bien éveillé, lui arrachant des murmures incompréhensibles. Traçant un sillons brûlant de sa langue, sa tête arriva jusqu'au membre dressé du blond. Il le frôla du bout des doigts puis le saisi entre ses mains. Il se mît son bras en mouvement sur la hampe de son cadet avant de lui asservir de petits coups de langue. Haru rejeta sa tête en arrière pour mieux ressentir les caresses dont son il lui faisait grâce. N'en pouvant plus, Haru s'arrêta pour le supplier du regard. Après l'avoir longuement contemplé, il consentit enfin à le prendre tout entier dans bouche, le faisant se tortiller d'avantage. Il titilla longuement son gland avant se s'intéressé à la hampe toute entière, encouragé par les gémissements de Haru. Le blond s'activait énergiquement dans la bouche de son compagnon, si bien qu'il ne tarda pas à se libérer, prît de spasmes convulsifs qui tendait tout les muscles de son corps, de cette sensation qui devenait insupportable aussi délicieuse soit-elle en haletant le prénom de la personne qui lui était si cher et qui lui donnait tant de plaisirs. Haru retomba alanguie sur le Futon sous les yeux tendre de Kyo, qui agissait décidément d'une façon très bizarre depuis qu'il était de retour. D'habitude il ne se tracassait pas autant pour des préliminaires qu'il considérait comme inutiles. Et là, de manière inattendue, il prenait tout le temps du monde.  
  
Kyo devinant les interrogations de Haru, le serra contre lui pour lui murmurer des mots qui n'avaient pas vraiment de sens pour le Blond. Faisant impasse sur ce détail, Haru entreprît de déshabiller le roux à son tour pour lui rendre ce qu'il venait de lui donner. Il se dirigea directement vers la fermeture éclaire de son Jeans pour en sortir son membre. Il savait que seule cette caresse intime pouvait donner des sensations au jeune homme. Il entreprît de balader ses mains sur la hampe qui, a peine touché, commença à devenir raide et à se soulevé. Haru pouvait y sentir les pulsions du sang qui circulait à une vitesse hallucinante. N'en pouvant plus, Kyo prît la tête de son amour et s'introduisit de lui même dans sa bouche, prenant un peu Haru de cour. Il appuyait un peu plus à chaque mouvement de hanche.Soupirant de bonheur, il se fourrait jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Au bout d'un moment, se sentant au bord de l'explosion, il retira la tête de Haru et l'allongea sur la couette moelleuse. Il le délaissa pour farfouiller dans une des tiroirs de sa commode et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant.  
  
Haru appréhendait l'instant crucial tout en étant très excité. Il attendit sagement que son ami revienne. Quant il fût de nouveau sur lui, il reprit ses attentions pour préparer un peu plus Haru. Il mit quelques goûtes de gel sur ses doigt et en introduisit tout doucement un en lui. Le jeune homme se crispa aussitôt, contraignant son compagnon à s'arrêter pendant un court instant. Kyo le regarda passionnément dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
-« détends-toi mon amour. -tu sais que je ne vais pas te faire de mal... »  
  
Aussitôt, le blond se débloqua et se serra d'avantage contre Kyo. Celui-ci inséra un deuxième doigt rapidement suivit par un troisième. Puis il se mit à mouvoir ses doigts en Haru le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Il les plongeaient aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, accélérant toujours le rythme, bientôt imposé par Haru lui même avec ses mouvement de bassin.  
  
-« ...Kyo... -...je t'en supplie... »  
  
Le roux ne pouvait résister à cette appelle désespéré. Il retira ses doigts et se redressa donc. Posa son sexe sur l'entrée enflammée de Haru et patienta tout en le fixant de manière plus que sadique. Il ne bougeait pas, attendant que Haru l'introduit en lui de sa propre volonté. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à ce dernier pour comprendre de quoi il s'en retournait. Il renversa rapidement Kyo et s'assit à califourchon sur lui. Se soulevant juste comme il le fallait, il s'empala sur le membre palpitant de Kyo. Ils poussèrent tout deux un cri de satisfaction avant que Haru, ayant prit le temps de s'habitué à ce corps étranger planté en lui ne commence à bouger. Il prit appuis sur le torse puissant de Kyo pour accélérer ses mouvements. Il s'activait, gémissait, griffait le flanc de son bien aimé, criait son nom le suppliant de le prendre d'avantage. Alors, Kyo prît son sexe entre ses mains et lui procura des va-et-vient à la même cadence que celle avec la quelle il s'empalait sur lui. Après quelques instant d'action, la pièce fût envahit pas les hurlements de jouissance des deux amants, au beau milieux de la nuit. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Haru se libera, plantant ses ongles dans la chaire de son aîné et maculant son ventre de sa semence. Il resta crispé quelque temps sur Kyo, avant de ce retrouvé allongé sur le dos, les jambés écartées par son ami qui en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Kyo s'enfonça alors profondément d'un coup de rein en lui. Il ne le ménageait plus. Mais telle était la façon par laquelle Haru aimait être prit. Le roux ramena ses mains au dessus de sa tête pour les maintenir fermement avant de littéralement le pilonner à grands coups rapides.  
  
Haru hurlait de plaisir. Il pouvait le sentir tout au fond de son âme. Il le possédait tout entier, sans tricherie possible. Kyo prit avec violence sa bouche et ils échangèrent un baiser dévastateur, plein de fougue. Sentant sa résistance faillir, il reprit Haru dans sa main et lui prodigua des sensations encore plus merveilleuses. Il fût prit de violente tremblement avant de se rependre de nouveau. Kyo n'ayant plus de raison de se retenir se laissa aller à son tour, perdu entre la sensation de la chaire de Haru qui lui enserrait le membre et les dévorantes flammes qui se propageaient avec force dans son bas ventre se laissa soulager à l'intérieur de son aimé, le serrant comme s'il ne voulait plus jamais s'en détacher.  
  
Ils restèrent allongé dans les bras, l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs souffle. -« Kyo...ça m'est égale si Akito n'approuve pas notre relation. parce qu'on s'aime, rien ne pourra nous séparer. » Kyo ne répondait pas. Sa gorge était nouée d'une boule étouffante. Il avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. -« ...Kyo...tu dors... ? je t'aime Kyo. »  
  
-« non je ne dors pas, fini t-il par lui dire. je t'aime plus que tout Hatsuharu et pour toute l'éternité, tu m'entends... »  
  
Transporté par cette réponse, le blond se blottit un peu plus contre lui avant que le sommeil n'eu raison de lui. Quant à Kyo, il le contempla longuement. Il voulait graver cette image dans sa mémoire car bientôt il s'en ira. Il n'en avait aucune envie mais il devait partir.  
  
-« ...si tu savais comme je regrette mon cœur... » Se lamenta t-il à l'oreille endormit de Haru.  
  
*********  
  
-« ...Haru... ...réveil toi... je dois te parler. » I ne voulait pas sortir de sommeil tranquille et bouscula Kyo pour qu'il lui laisse la paix. Il abordait une moue tellement adorable quand il s'énervait de la sorte. Mais il était temps. Kyo ne pouvait plus attendre et il ne voulait pas que Haru apprenne la nouvelle de la bouche d'une autre personne que lui. Il se pencha donc sur lui et lui mordilla le lobe de son oreille.  
  
-« Kyoooooooooo ne me lèche pas mon noreille... »  
  
-« je te promet de ne plus léché t'es noreille. il faut que je te parle. »  
  
Quand il eut toute son attention, Kyo ne savait plus où commencer mais il fallait bien se lancer à un moment ou un autre.  
  
-« ...Haru je dois partir... ...je suis tellement désolée que les évènements aient tournées de cette manière. Mais si je suis revenu ce soir c'est pour te dire au revoir et aussi pour te demander de m'attendre Haru. Je te jure que je reviendrai tant que je serais dans ton cœur, alors n'aime pas une autre personne...Haru... ...tu m'attendras ... ? » Son interlocuteur l'observait bouche bée. Il comprenait rien à ce que lui disait Kyo. Pour quoi parlait-il de la sorte...puis...  
  
-« ...partir... mais quand...où ? tu veux me quitter, c'est bien ça... ? »  
  
Les larmes de Kyo commencèrent à descendre le long de ses joues. Il n'arrivait plus à le regarder en face.  
  
-« ...Kyo, je te parles... est-ce que tu veux me laisser... ? c'est pour ça que tu es revenu me faire l'amour... ? pour t'en aller juste après..., »  
  
-« non Haru... si je suis revenu...si...je... ...c'est pour te dire ça que je suis revenu Haru... »  
  
Le jeune homme écarquilla ses yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois pour être bien sûr qu'il ne souffrait pas d'un quelconques illusions pure fruit de son imagination. Mais quant il le fixa de nouveau, cette horrible vision était toujours présente : Kyo se tenait face à lui, le visage plein de sang ainsi que ses vêtement. Haru était tétanisé. Il reluquait cette personne positionné au dessus de lui sans vraiment le voir. Puis soudainement, il vit le corps de Kyo qui commença à s'effacer peu a peu.  
  
-« ...je crains de ne plus pouvoir rester plus longtemps. mais n'oubli pas ce que je t'ai dis... un jour...je reviendrai te chercher Haru en attendant, ne m'oubli pas. Je t'aime. »  
  
-« Kyo attends, ou est-ce que tu compte aller comme ça ? reviens je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas tout seule. Je t'aime Kyo » dit-il entre deux sanglots.  
  
Les protestations de Haru étaient inutiles car le peu de corps encore visible de Kyo disparaissait dans la faible lueur du matin en un sourire destiné à son unique Amour.  
  
Quant s'en fût complètement allé, Haru encore sous le choque ne réalisa qu'on frappait à la porte qu'après plusieurs coups.  
  
-« ...Hatsu...ouvre-moi la porte. ...il faut que je parle... »  
  
Haru ne fît aucun geste. Il ne savait si ce qu'il venait de vivre était la stricte vérité ou s'il divaguait.  
  
-« ...Haru... -...ouvres la porte Haru... » La voix de Shigure était faible et brisé. On aurait dit qu'il pleurait.  
  
Le jeune homme s'avança vers la porte. Ses soupçons furent confirmés. Shigure avait une mine affreuse. Il regarda Hatsuharu et le serra contre son cœur. Le blond ne bougeait pas. Il craignait la nouvelle qui avait mit Shigure dans un état pareil. Celui-ci se décida finalement à dire un mot.  
  
-« ...Haru...j'ai un terrible nouvelle à t 'annoncer... Kyo est... Kyo est mort...Haru »  
  
Il le savait que Kyo était mort. Ce qu'il voulait savoir maintenant c'est la raison de cette tragédie.  
  
-« comment ? » se contenta t-il de demander au grand étonnement de son interlocuteur.  
  
-« c'est Akito... il semblerait qu'ils se soient entre-tués hier soir quand Kyo est parti le voir après qu'il l'ait fait appeler ...je sais que tu était très proche de Kyo...alors si tu à besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à demandé... »  
  
Haru avait maintenant cessé de pleurer. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être triste. Kyo a perdu la vie pour protéger leur amour alors il se sentait fière d'être aimé par une personne aussi courageuse. De plus il était certain d'une chose. Il n'avait pas rêvé hier soir, Kyo était bien venu le voir pour lui demander de l'attendre. La douleur dans ses fesses en était témoin.  
  
Alors il dit : -« Shigure, je ne suis pas triste tu sais. parce que, je sais que Kyo reviendra. Il reviendra parce qu'il m'aime. C'est lui qui me l'a dit. Alors, moi, je vais l'attendre jusqu'à ce que ce jour arrive. »  
  
Fin  
  
Je ne sais pas si je dois faire une suite ou pas ? J'aime bien la suite du manga aussi. Elle est vraiment bien. 


End file.
